Tanto Tiempo
by camii-ssk
Summary: naruto sasuke y sakura son amigos pero por cosas del destino sasuke se va a estados unidos 5AÑOS DESPUES sasuke vuelve y ocurren muchas cosas SASUSAKU NARUHINA
1. Chapter 1

naruto uzumaki:tiene 10 a?s su mejor amigo y vecino es sasuke uchiha se consideran hermanos tiene una prima ,sakura haruno viven juntos porque sus padres murieron cuando era un bebe y sus tios lo criaro(los ppas de sakura)

sakura haruno:tiene 10 a?s es la prima de naruto esta perdidamente enamorada de sasuke a escondias no tiene amimuchos amigos ya que todos la molestan por su gran frentesota pero naruto siempre la defendia y si no estaba la defendia sasuke

sasuke:vive con sus padres y su hermano tiene 10 a?s considera a naruto su mejor amigo y hermano piensa que sakura es una ni? molesta pero muy al fondo la considera una amiga

esa fue la presentacion de los protagonistas

un dia normal se encontraban sakura sasuke y naruto en una banca sentados

naruto:para que nos llamaste teme

sasuke:dobe

naruto:teme

sasuke:usuratonkashi

naruto:baka

10 minutos despues

sasuke baka

naruto:teme

sasuke:por que estabamos peleando?-y los dos se pusieron con pose de pensadores

naruto:bueno q nos ivas a decir?

sasuke:a sierto-ahora cambio su cara a una triste-les iva a decir que ...

sakura:que era sasuke -kun ?

sasuke:me voy

naruto:de paseo?

sasuke:no me voy de japon

naru/saku:O.O queeeeeeeeeeee

sasuke:son sordos o que?

sakura:-se quedo sin hablas queria llorar pero no alfrente de el por eso salio corriendo

naruto:y cuando te vas-dijo sumamente tristee

sasuke:en una hora

naruto:ya veo esta es la despedida-dijo mirando asia un lado p?a que sasuke no lo viera llorar y alzando una mano para darle un apreton de manos

sasuke:si eso cro-dijo tomando le la mano pero para su sorpresa naruto le dio un gran abrazo al cual el correspondio- dobe -dijo sasuke separandose del abrazo-espero q eso no sea una lagrima

naruto:secandose la lagrima - claro que no baka los hombres no lloran-dijo pegandose en el pecho

sasuke:asi se habla

naruto:creo que sakura deberia despedirse la voy a buscar

sasuke:hmp-dijo sin interes pero eso es lo que el queria

naruto:vuelvo enseguida-se fue corriendo

habian pasado 15 minutos y sasuke se habia aburrido haci que se fue pero despues de unos 10 minutos mas naruto llego con sakura

naruto:lo siento,sakura chan llegamos tarde ya se fue

sakura:-hizo una sonrisa falsa -no importa-denuevo salio corriendo pero en otra direccion hasta que vio a dos chicos conversando uno dandole la espalda que era el menor

itachi:sasuke, vuelvo enseguida-dio marchandose ya que vio a sakura y penso que querrian hablar

sasuke:hmp ok

sakura:sa sasuke-kun

sasuke:-volteandose-ah eres tu sakura que haces aqui?

sakura:yo yo solo- dijo con mucho nerviosismo-adios-y lo beso en la mejilla para luego darle una pulsera u salir corriendo

sasuke:hum adios -cuando ya sakura no se veia a lo lejos se toco la mejilla y se quedo obserbando la pulsera y pendo:la guardare siempre

SASUKEE!!

se escucho un grito

luego de eso pasaron 5 largos a?s en los que sakura todavia no dejaba de amar a sasukey el los que naruto todavia lo queria como un hermano y seguia siendo su mejor amigo pero no sabia que muy pronto se volverian a ver

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aqui termina el prologo y que quede claro algo

todos los personajes son de MASASHI KISHIMOTO y la historia es totalmente mia y si quieren saber lo que pasara en el reencuentro no se piernan el proximo capitulo de

....:::TANTO TIEMPO:::,....

iia ezzo xao pongan review y kuidense 


	2. Chapter 2

un viernes por la tarde mas especifico a las 2:00 de la tarde un avión aterrizaba en Japón un vuelo que venía de estados unidos

-5 años han pasado y vuelvo a konoha tanto tiempo- decía un chico de cabello azabaches

-tienes razón sasuke-kun tu naciste aquí en cambio yo esta es la primera vez que vengo- dijo una chica hojiblanca que caminaba a su lado

-es muy lindo, aparte volveremos a mi viejo barrio ,hinata-

-espero que hagamos amigos

-hmp ,como sea-

Sasuke había crecido harto tenía un cuerpo escultural todas las chicas en estados unidos se derretían por él, se había convertido en un mujeriego .Hinata Hyuga era su mejor amiga y prima por parte de su padre era muy guapa con un cabello muy parecido en el color pero lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, ella quiere mucho a sasuke.

Luego de dos horas de viaje llegaron a konoha a su antiguo barrio y sasuke quería dar un paseo y hinata lo acompaño

-vamos a ese parque de ahí- (_ahora que lo recuerdo ahí me despedí de ella )_

-claro es muy lindo, que tal si nos sentamos estoy algo cansada-

se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar hasta que sasuke vio a dos personas un chico rubio y a una chica con los cabellos rosados hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros

-_ellos son )- pensó el moreno_

el chico de cabellos rubios los vio y salió corriendo en dirección a ellos

-no puede ser-dijo apuntando a sasuke -eres tu sasuke!!!-ya no cavia en su felicidad y sakura fue a ver por que naruto estaba gritando y cuando vio se quedo en shock

-no si soy el rey de Batman¬¬baka -dijo con desinterés pero en realidad estaba muy feliz y hinata por su parte estaba rojísima por el chico tan guapo que estaba con ellos

-_es tan guapo no a cambiado casi nada )- pensaba la pelirrosa_

sasuke iba con unos short azules con rayas blancas a los lados unas zapatillas anchas sin calcetines ,una polera negra que tenia puesto el signo uchiha en la parte de atrás y por adelante un símbolo raro ,tenía un collar de esos negros con cositas de colores que usan los hombres y algunas pulseras de equipos de futbool ý entre ellas la que le regalo sakura hacer un tiempo atrás .Hinata iba con una polera celeste sin mangas y unos pitillos negros con unas sandalias celestes .en cambio naruto y sakura Iván con el uniforme del colegio

-valla ,valla tu no cambias eh ,baka ?- dijo el moreno

-tu tampoco ,teme -y estiro la mano para darle un apretón de manos

-se para de la banca y le dio la mano pero volvió a caer en un abrazo de naruto-dobe no me abraces -dijo intentándose quitar a naruto

-jejej -dijo poniéndose una mano en la nuca -es que son 5 años desde que no nos vemos -

-si pero x lo menos ahora no te pusiste a llorar- dijo con un tono bastante burlón

-Naruto enrojeció de la vergüenza-ese día que nos despedimos no me puse a llorar es que me había entrado algo en el ojo-

-si como no, dobe sentimentalista¬¬-

-a que va es que eres mi mejor amigo como mi hermano y de un día para otro te vas -

-hmp si tienes razón-

-y ella es tu novia-dijo señalando a hinata ,sakura que había estado callada temió la respuesta que pudiera dar el pelinegro-´porque si lo es tienes un muy buen gusto ,teme

-sasuke le hizo señas a hinata para que se parara y así lo hizo y la abrazo por los hombro cosa que entristeció a sakura-no ,baka ella es hinata hyuga es mi prima y no te le acerques ok?-dijo poniendo una mirada a naruto que uff lo asusto

-ok, ok

-sasuke-kun siempre haces lo mismo y por tu culpa y la de el nunca eh tenido novio por largo tiempo, aunque una vez tuve uno y no quiero recordar como termino- dijo hinata mandándole una mirada desaprobatorias a sasuke

-bueno ,bueno pero yo si lo quiero recordar-

flash back de sasuke

hinata se estaba besando con un chico muy guapo ,cuando entro sasuke y otro chico castaño y los vieron

-ha suelta a mi prima-dijo sasuke dándole un golpe que lo boto al suelo

-y no te le acerques-dijo el otro chico dándole una patada

-hinata, terminamos pero cuando tus guarda espaldas se den cuenta que eres grande llámame-dijo el chico que aun seguía en el suelo quejándose de su nariz quebrada y el fuerte golpe en su estomago

-ok te llamo -dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la mano de un celular

sasuke el otro chico y el ex novio se cayeron estilo anime

- mejor nos vamos-y se llevo a hinata hecho una furia

fin flash back de sasukle

-jajajka aun recuerdo el golpe que le di, creo que después lo llevaron al hospital de urgencia

-valla eres muy sobre protector teme-

-que va-después poso su mirada en sakura que aun no decía ni una palabra-hmp, hola sakura

- h-ola sa-suke-k-un co-como has estado ?-tartamudeaba de la pelirrosa

-hmp, no me quejo y tú?-

-bi-bien-

-mm en k escuela están?- pregunto el moreno

-en el konoha school- respondió bastante entusiasmado el rubio

-ese es al que ingresamos no sasuke-kun?- pregunto la tímida hinata

-si-

-y cuando regresaste sasuke-kun?- pregunto sakura bastante feliz por ver a su amor de niña

-hace unas horas ,estoy viviendo donde mismo- dijo con desinterés el moreno

-que bueno ,seguiremos siendo vecinos – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si-

- mañana tenemos una fiesta en casa de una amiga van? Así pasamos más tiempo juntos- dijo el rubio

-que te parece hinata vamos?-

-claro ^^

-ok mañana nos vamos juntos pero ahora nos tenemos que ir nos vemos al rato o si no llegaremos tarde a casa -

-adiós-

-chao- respondieron los dos chicos

y los dos se marcharon a casa en cambio sasuke y hinata decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí y después a conocer su nuevo colegio

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

tres review mas y lo subo enseguida

iia xao


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

olaH muxas gracias por los reviews y gomen gomen gomen x la demora esk la verdad ni sikiera iio me convenzo con este fic pero iia aki va el capi

Al otro día sakura se arreglo de sobremanera para que sasuke la encontrara linda se puso una polera un poco más arriba del medio muslo verde que combinaba con sus ojos jade y unos pitillos azules y el pelo suelto y un poco maquillada pero lo que es naruto se puso lo primero que encontró unos pantalones jeans azules y una polera naranja .Cuando ya estaban listos fueron a buscar a los otros chicos.

Toc toc

-hola señora uchiha -dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-a han crecido bastante ya son todos unos adolescentes –dijo con una amplia sonrisa la señora uchiha -¿vienen a buscar a los chicos no?

-si- dijo naruto que estaba bastante emocionado

-ellos están arriba en el segundo piso pasen a buscarlos a la derecha la segunda puerta- dijo dándoles la pasada a la casa

Los chicos subieron como se lo indicaron pero al llegar a donde les dijeron escucharon soinar una guitarra y se asomaron a la puerta

Se podía ver a sasukle con una guitarra y a hinata sentada a su lado los chicos ivan a interrumpir pero sasuke empezó a tocar la guitarra y al momento hinata empezó a cantar (.com/watch?v=Q3QAwmuE03A ese es el link de la canción k porcierto es muy buena )

No sir,Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn,So take a seat we're settling the final score

.And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide,

You have made it harder just to go on.

And why,All the , I was wrong.

That's what you get when you let your heart .

That's what you get when you let your heart .

I drowned out all my sense with,The sound of it's beating.

That's what you get when you let your heart .

-_hinata-chan tiene una voz preciosa –_pensó naruto

I wonder,How am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

Cause I burned,Every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try,Holding onto silly things, I never learn.

Oh why,All the possibilities.

I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart .

That's what you get when you let your heart .

I drowned out all my sense with,The sound of it's beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart .

Hey, make your way to me, to me

.And I'll always be just so inviting

.If I,Ever start to think straight,This heart,Will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart .

That's what you get when you let your heart .

That's what you get when you let your heart .

Now I can't trust myself with,Anything but this.

And that's what you get when you let your heart .

-_waoh yo no pensé que sasuke-kun tocara tan bien la guitarra, es increíble-_

En ese momento naruto al ver que habían terminado la canción decidió golpear la puerta y sasuke salió enseguida

-a son ustedes, estábamos ensayando pero pasen a mi habitación mientras terminamos –dijo

Al estar adentro pudieron ver que era una habitación azul bastante espaciosa con una laptop en un escritorio un play station 2suelo un plasma, algunos Cd tirados por ahí y muchos poster de grupos de rock al fin y al cabo era un total desastre esa habitación

-valla y yo que pensaba que era el más desordenado-dijo mirando cada detalle de la habitación

-hola naruto-kun –dijo hinata ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos-sakura-san

-hola hinata-chan –

-hola hinata me puedes decir solo sakura-dijo la pelirrosa dándole una cálida sonrisa –sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estás?

-hmp bien-dijo mientras miraba y ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra

-ustedes tienen una banda-dijo naruto entusiasmado

-bubueno noso nosotros –decía hinata tartamudeando

-teníamos-termino la frase sasuke con su tono de frialdad

-¿ que paso con la banda?-pregunto una sakura muy curiosa-

-como nos vinimos a vivir aquí la desintegramos-dijo una hinata un poco triste

-y ¿Cuántos eran?-ahora el que pregunto fue naruto

-éramos 5 –dijo hinata

-debieron ser muy amigo no?-dijo sakura interesada

-tan tan amigo no se yo era amiga de suegetsu de juugo y obviamente de sasuke pero de…Karin -se notaba que a hinata no le caía nada bien esa persona –solo estaba en la banda por que tocaba bien la guitarra y porque…-ahora miraba a sasuke de forma amenazante –era la novia de sasuke ¬¬¿no entiendo porque si ella era tan hueca?- sakura sentía que algo se le rompia en el interior

-y dale ¬¬ de nuevo con lo mismo-dijo sasuke bastante fastidiado – se que era bastante hueca pero era tan buena en la ca…

-_va a decir eso inner: si nno lo dice hago una manda pero k no lo diga-_eso pensaba sakura tenía un rostro muy triste las lágrimas amenazaban con salir –em yo tengo algo que hacer- y salió corriendo de la habitación ya con las lágrimas saliendo pero solo hinata se dio cuenta de este hecho

-sasuke después hablamos de lo que ibas a decir ok?tengo algo que hacer - dijo hinata

-bueno _biennn no se cómo casi digo eso de seguro hinata no me hubiera hablado_ _en semanas –_

-no entendí por que las chicas se fueron teme –pregunto un naruto confundido

-tu no cambias dobe-dijo sasuke dando un suspiro-oye te parece si cantamos una canción juntos?

-claro tienes la letra de alguna –

-si esta es de a dos –


End file.
